


A step forward

by NewbieFanFic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewbieFanFic/pseuds/NewbieFanFic
Summary: This is what I am hoping happens this season. Or at least the not so distant future...





	

A small smile played on Emma’s lips as she walked to Granny’s. After the trip to the Underworld and the trouble with Hades afterwards, Emma hardly believed how much she enjoyed the almost quiet normal Storybrooke had settled into. Emma was use to the hurried rhythm of a big city and she knew it would probably not last, but she thought to herself that she could definitely get used to it. After all, she had been the saviour since arriving in Storybrooke (could it really be 5 years already) and had been fighting some villain or other almost none stop since then.  
Emma spotted Hook as soon as she stepped into Granny’s. Her smile grew and her heart sped up a little when she looked at her handsome pirate. Emma leaned down for a quick kiss before sitting across from Hook in the booth for what had become their regular early morning coffee date. It had become one of her favourite parts of the day, dropping Henry at school when he was with her and then meeting Hook, just discussing their days ahead.  
‘Morning love,’ Hook said with that wickedly charming smile of his  
‘Hey.’ Emma took a sip of the coffee Hook had ordered for her. It was just the way she liked it, and she had not realised how much the small thing of him knowing how she liked her coffee had meant to her until she almost lost him.  
‘So, what does your day look like?’  
‘Oh, just the usual, love, pilfering, stealing young maidens hearts, you know.’ Hook replied with a smirk and raised eyebrows.  
Emma just smirked in reply  
‘I thought my heart was the only one you wanted to pilfer?’  
Hook took Emma’s hand across the table and smiled at her.  
‘Actually Swan, as we never really got round to that second date, I thought you might join me for supper on the Jolly this evening? Henry is sleeping at Regina’s tonight, isn’t he?’  
‘He is.’   
Emma raised her eyebrows:  
‘You’re going to cook? I didn’t know they taught pirates to cook’  
‘I can order from Granny’s as well as you Swan’ Hook answered with a smile  
Emma laughed  
‘Fair enough. What time do you want me?’  
Hook kissed Emma’s hand before looking up at her through his eye lashes  
‘I always want you, love, but for supper, let’s make it 7.’  
Emma felt her cheeks flush as she looked at him. It still amazed her how he always knew just what to say to get to her. She had to swallow before she could answer:  
‘Sounds good’

Walking towards Hook’s ship that evening, Emma tried not to think about the day she had to say goodbye to Hook in the Underworld. Instead she tried to focus on the fact that she got him back. About how lucky she was to get her true love back, while Regina was mourning hers. It still made Emma’s stomach flutter whenever she thought about Hook being her true love. She did not think it would be possible to let her walls down with anyone or to love someone after Neill. But Hook proved to her time and time again that he was just what she needed.  
When Emma got to the Jolly Roger, she could not help staring. The ships rigging was done with little lights and it sparkled like a beacon in the evening. As Emma’s eyes travelled over the ship, she spotted Hook standing at the helm. He looked every bit a sexy and as dangerous as she knew he could be. Hook was looking at Emma with a gorgeous smile on his lips. He walked over to the gangway and held out his hand to her, never taking his eyes off Emma’s. Emma walked over and took his hand, still getting a thrill from the feel of his hand in hers. Hook helped Emma onto the ship and pulled her into his arms.  
‘Evening Swan. You look beautiful’  
Emma had worn one of her few dresses, at her mothers’ advice. She silently thanked Snow for making Hook look at her the way he was now.  
‘You don’t look to bad yourself’  
Emma tore her eyes away from Hook and spotted a table set up on the deck. Emma smiled up at Hook and added:  
‘And the Jolly looks amazing.’  
‘All in a days’ work love.’   
Hook had started swaying gently with Emma in his arms and Emma lifted her hands to lace behind his neck.  
‘I was promised food. Or was that just your cunning plan to get me alone?’  
‘If I had known that was all it took, I would have invited you to eat ages ago. You have to admit, getting some time alone in this town has not been easy.’  
Emma sighed: ‘Tell me about it’  
Placing a quick kiss on her nose, Hook took Emma’s hand and said:  
‘Come on Swan, let’s eat. Granny will not take kindly to us allowing her food to go bad’  
Emma laughed and let Hook lead her to the table.  
As they started to eat, Emma and Hook discussed their day. Emma felt her worries leaving her and started relaxing more as the evening carried on.  
Hook had been holding her hand across the table, stroking small circles with his thumb on the back of her hand.   
‘Emma, I was thinking’  
Emma looked at Hook and was surprised at his unusually serious tone. He only ever used her name when he had something bothering him. She felt a niggle of worry in the back of her mind.  
‘I know we have been waiting for the storm to pass, but there has been a villain around every corner in this town. It’s like there is something waiting to jump out in every alley. And I am tired of waiting.’  
‘What are you saying Killian?’  
‘I am saying that I want our happy ever after to start. I am hoping that you want to.’  
Emma felt like she really was living out her fairy tale as Hook went down on one knee while he was holding on to her hand.  
‘What do you say to making a honest man of me, love? Emma Swan, would you marry me?’  
Hook was looking up at her with a nervous smile. It took Emma a moment to find her voice. With her free hand Emma cupped Hook’s face and kissed him.   
‘There is nothing in this world I would love more than starting my happy ever after with you, Killian. Yes, a thousand times yes.’  
Hook’s smile grew and he kissed Emma again. He stood and lifted her with him, his arms around her waist, lifting her off her feet.  
Coming up for air, he leaned his forehead against Emma’s.  
‘You had me worried there for a bit Swan’  
Emma’s smiled at Hook.  
‘You worried, with that healthy ego of yours. Never.’  
Hook laughed at her and suddenly became serious again.  
‘Now for the truly terrifying part. We will need to tell your parents’  
Emma laughed and hugged Hook to her tightly.  
‘Don’t worry Hook, I’ll protect you. I am the Saviour after all.’


End file.
